Project Shadic: Lost in Time
by Shadic Fusion
Summary: Shadic's adventures are only just beginning as he, Amy and Sonic are transported to another dimension and meet with their dimensional selves. They soon find out something bad will happen if they stay too long, will they get out alright?
1. Chapter 1: Recovery

Project Shadic: Lost in Time

**Chapter 1: Recovery**

Our story begins where the last story ended. (We more than a couple's ending to be precise)

Shadic was still healing from the wounds he and the clone had gotten.

"Damn, he really did put a number on me," Shadic thought.

"Shadic, you never get down like this so don't take it too much, it wasn't your fault," Amy says trying to make Shadic feel better.

"Thanks, Amy, I just feel I would've let you down if Tails hadn't helped me out," Shadic thought.

"Even if she didn't, I would've done something," Amy says.

"I mean that much to you?" Shadic asks.

"You mean the world to me, my sweet Shadic," Amy replies smiling at her boyfriend.

"Well, once I'm ready, we'll do what we meant to do before this happened," Shadic says happily.

"I'm glad you're acting like your old self again," Amy says smiling.

"Well, your energy reading seems alright," Tails said monitoring Shadic's energy level.

"It'll probably be best for you to stay one more day just to be safe," Tails thought as she looked at her friend.

"You always know what's best for stuff like this Tails," Shadic thought.

"I'm glad I have you for a friend," Shadic said smiling at his friends.

"We're glad to have you," Sonic said joining in on the conversation.

The next day...

Amy had stopped by early the next morning to get Shadic.

She walks into Tails' workshop to see him awake and the wires on his body off.

"Tails said I could take them off, she's just running a few errands," Shadic said as Amy walked over to him.

"Glad you're back," Amy said.

"Feels good to be back," Shadic says smiling.

"But Shadic, when will we fulfill our promise to each other?" Amy wondered.

"All in good time, when that day comes, we'll do it together," Shadic replies.

Just then, Sonic and Tails walk in.

"Seems you were energetic," Tails thought.

"You better believe it," Shadic says.

"Try and take it easy for a bit though, we don't need you overworking yourself," Sonic says.

"Yea, yea, I know," Shadic says.

Shadic and Amy then head off home.

"Think he'll be alright?" Sonic asks.

"As long as he doesn't use his Hyper powers, he should be fine. As long as he waits some time before using his powers again." Tails thought.

"Alright, we better make sure he takes it easy I guess," Sonic thought.

"Well better safe than sorry but give him some time at home before barging in, ya don't wanna become Amy now do ya?" Tails jokes starting to laugh.

"Yea I guess your right," Sonic replies laughing at Tails' joke.

End of Chapter

(Hope you guys like this new project, I've had this idea for a month and now I'm ready to start writing it.)

(Srry it took so long for me to try and start writing it, I was busy with life but it's ready so hope you guys are ready.)

(Be safe, Be awesome, and expect the unexpected with me :) )


	2. Chapter 2: Capsule Destroyed

Shadic and Amy, at last, reached Amy's house.

Shadic had a thought but didn't share it yet.

They head inside when Shadic had finally decided to explain his thought.

"Amy, I think it's time for us to deal some unfinished business with Baldy McNosehair," Shadic thought.

"Perhaps we should finish it then," Amy thought.

"Alright, well there's one problem," Shadic said.

"That being?" Amy wondered.

"I can't use my abilities so I need to think of some way to burst it," Shadic confesses.

"Hm, I got that covered," Amy says as she spawns in her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Alright, but how are we going to destroy it before he notices?" Shadic wondered.

"I guess I can try and distract him," Amy thought.

"Alrighty, let's get going," Shadic said as he went outside.

Shadic grabs hold of Amy and then fly off to Eggman's base.

Then land of the roof of his base.

Inside the base...

"Sigh I rlly need to think of some way to get Shadic back for that," Eggman thought.

Just then, Metal gets blasted into the wall outside the outer wall.

"What on earth?" Eggman wondered as he walked over to see the dent in the wall.

Just then, Amy climbs down a rope and reaches the floor and spawns her hammer.

Amy then starts hammering away at the capsule Shadic was created in.

It eventually was reduced to dust.

Amy then climbs back up the rope and fly off with Shadic before Eggman noticed.

Eggman pulls Metal in back from outside to repair him only to see the capsule in pieces.

"Sigh, damn it. This doesn't help my life or revenge," Eggman muttered to himself.

"I guess I better think of what to do with this rubble," Eggman said as he gets an idea.

"Oh hoh hoh! That'l work perfectly," Eggman laughs menacingly as he gets to work.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: New Abilities

Shadic was resting out on Amy's couch just waiting for when he can use his abilities again.

"Shadic, you've been there idle for the last 3 hours," Amy said looking shocked at Shadic.

"I have no point of moving, I can't fight, and I can't use any of my abilities," Shadic said.

"You're still a good chef Shadic, try and make something," Amy thought.

"Well, I guess I can try," Shadic said as he went to try and make something.

Amy's thoughts: "This may get his mind off no abilities for a few hours"

Shadic starts getting to work on something.

"Hey Amy, can you get some pepper?" Shadic asks.

"Sure thing, be back in a bit," Amy said as she left to do some shopping.

"She will lose her mind at this," Shadic thought to himself.

2 hours later...

"It's almost done, I just need to get the last thing I need," Shadic said as Amy got home.

"Hey Shadic, I'm back," Amy said as she walked over to Shadic.

"Good timing, did you get the pepper?" Shadic asked.

"Yea," Amy said as she hands over the pepper to Shadic.

"Great, thanks Amy," Shadic said as he finishes his creation.

"No prob, how's your creation going?" Amy asks.

"It's done now," Shadic said as he shows his creation.

It was a chocolate lava cake with mini fireballs on the sides.

"Wow, that is incredible," Amy said as she looked at the mini fireballs on the cake.

"Well, let's try it and see if it's any good," Shadic thought.

"Good idea," Amy said as she and Shadic try a piece of it.

They both grab a piece of the cake and bite into it.

Their mouths explode with sparkles and flames from the delicious cake.

"Wow, that is amazing," Amy says as her eyes turn to stars.

"Wow, I think I overdid it this time," Shadic said as he thought the same thing.

Amy then puts her hand on her forehead and a mini flame spawns in her hand.

"What the?" Amy wonders.

"Hm, let me try," Shadic said as he did the same thing.

A mini dark blue flame spawns in Shadic's right hand.

"I guess the cake gave us some fire powers," Shadic thought.

"Are these temporarily?" Amy wondered.

"I'm not sure, maybe Tails would know," Shadic thought.

"Perhaps, let's go ask her," Amy said as Shadic and her head off to Tails' workshop.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4: Flame Powers

Shadic and Amy made their way back to Tails' workshop.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Tails asked.

"Just this," Shadic said as he spawned a dark blur fireball in his right hand.

"That's new," Tails thought as Sonic walked over to see this.

"And I can do that too," Amy said as a pink flame spawned in her left hand.

"Most peculiar," Tails thought.

"When did you guys get these powers?" Sonic asked.

"While eating my lava cake," Shadic replied puzzled by this.

"Come on, I want to run some tests on you guys if you please," Tails said as Amy and Shadic followed Tails to the back of her workshop.

"Alright then," Shadic says.

They stop right on the edge of the workshop wall and Tails knocks on the wall 4 times.

Then, a secret door opens beneath their feet.

"When the?" Amy wondered.

"I built it myself," Tails said as she went down the steps beyond the secret door.

"Why do you keep so many secrets from me Tails?" Sonic complained.

"A girl's gotta have some secrets," Tails replied smiling at her fiance.

"Like the time I stole Sonic's chili dogs last month and ate them myself," Tails whispered to Shadic.

Shadic started cracking up laughing as Shadic whispered into Amy's ear what Tails told him.

Amy then started cracking up in laughter.

They then reach the bottom of the stairs as Tails then unlocks the door.

"What is this place?" Shadic asks.

"My power lab," Tails said as she opened the door and the others followed her inside.

Inside the lab were tons of test tubes with weird mixtures, a pile of large papers and a giant generator in the center of the room.

"When the hell did you have time to build this?" Sonic asked in astoundment.

"Oh, I've had this since before Shadic had been created, I just rarely use it," Tails replies.

"So if you 2 will follow me," Tails said as Shadic and Amy went over to one of the giant machines there.

"Ladies first," Shadic said as Amy stepped into the machine.

Tails then began to run some scans on Amy.

10 Minutes Later...

"Alright scanning's complete," Tails said as Amy finally stepped out.

"So what did the test results look like?" Shadic asked.

"Whatever was in that lava cake you made gave you permanent fire powers it looks like," Tails said in shock.

Shadic and Amy just look at each other in shock.

"Does this mean we can control the flames?" Shadic wondered.

"It'll take some time but yea you'll be able to," Tails replies.

Shadic's eyes just sparkle with excitement as he grabs Amy and races out of the lab.

"We better go after them," Sonic said as he and Tails raced after them.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5: First Experience

Shadic and Amy had reached the park and somewhere nobody could see them.

Shadic and Amy both spawned a fireball in their right hand.

"So where do we start with this?" Amy asked.

"I guess just throw a fireball and see what happens" Shadic guessed.

Amy throws a fireball and it just becomes a spark as soon as she throws it.

"Weird, I was expecting it to be a lot bigger than that," Amy thought.

"I guess like fires they start off small," Shadic said as he threw a fireball.

His fireball also turned into a tiny spark but then grew to be a giant flame.

"Now how does that work?" Amy wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine" Shadic replied.

Just then, Sonic and Tails showed up.

"So your fire is a spark once thrown?" Tails asked.

"Mine is but Shadic's fire just became a giant flame," Amy replied.

"Seems like one's too powerful while the other is not powerful enough," Sonic thought.

"Seems that way, but how could we fix that, I mean, it's not like you know any pyrotechnics anywhere here do you?" Shadic asked.

Amy, Tails, and Sonic just look at Shadic confused.

"Uhh yea we do actually," Amy replied.

"Hm, well any way we could get her help with this?" Shadic asked.

"It won't be easy but I may be able to get in contact with her someway," Tails thought.

"Do your best Tails," Sonic encouraged.

"Right, it'll take a few days but I'll see what I can do," Tails said.

End of Chapter


End file.
